i love YOU
by ayaka-hime
Summary: under going revison i might delete it and and try rewriting it thankyou


gakuen alice does not belong to me all though i wish it did. 

* * *

><p>jealous that was one word that could discribe natsume as he stood from the roof of the school watching mikan kiss her boyfreind yeah thats right mikan yukihara had a boyfriend but it wasn't natsume it was kyo tsukamoto the schools 5 most popular boy he didnt understand what she saw in him.<p>

**NATSUME P.O.V** damit i can't stand watching her act all lovey dovey with some other guy 'he come will be late again " she said with that sweet smile as she pulled that arse towards class i stood up from the roof and walked the sakura tree.

**NORMAL P.O.V** after classes were over for the day everyone had packed their things while a sertine brunet and her boyfriend were making out on his desk **"**kyo stop were gonna get caught " cried mikan as she tickled her boyfriend into stopping "thats right you'll get caught" said a raven haired purple eyed girl as she walked into the classroom pointing her baka at her best friend's boyfriend and her best friend

"hotaru!" cried mikan as she pushed her boyfriend away and fixeds herself and tryed to make herself look presentable "hey baka later on their having a party at rukas house you and kyo are invited later" said hotaru as she walked out of the classroom.

"wow you wanna go kyo-kun " asked mikan as she patted of the imaginaire dirt on her skirt "sure as long as your with me' said kyo showing her his hundred watt smile as they walked out of the classroom

... later at the party natsume walked around the second floor of the house with ruka as they avoided their fan girls "natsume im telling you you can still make a move on yukihara-san theirs somthing not right about that guy she's dating" said ruka as he followed his friend around the hall way 'ruka dont you get it shes taken alreedy give it up" said natsume with an annoyed look on his face "hey natsume!" shouted a very familer voice natsume turned around to find mikan and her boyfriend walking towards him and and wait ruka had ditched natsume for hotaru

'danm ruka " natsume thought as he walked towards the other couple 'hn" natsume said as he looked with jealousy at kyo and mikan during that conversation

* * *

><p>a pair of jealous eyes were looking at mikan luna to be exacted she could'tn take the fact that mikan was dating her kyo one way or another she was going to get him back even if he liked it or notyou'll be mine soon kyo.<p>

* * *

><p>later into the party mikan an kyo were kissing in a dark part of the hallway when all of a sudden luna poured her soda on them "!" mikan and kyo shouted as they separated from the kiss "luna" they shouted while glaring at her "hey mikan kyo-kun i am so sorry " faked luna s she tryed drying kyo off but ignored mikan<p>

'forget it luna stop" said kyo as he pushed her towle away from him "mikan you ok" asked kyo as he walked towards her 'its ok im fine i just need to dry off ill be right back said mikan as she walked away "kyo-kun just forget about her and come back to me " said luna as she walked up behind kyo 'no! im not going out with you anymore your too much of a bitch to people" said kyo in a serious tone

"but kyo-kun I miss you" said Luna as she pulled kyo into a kiss kyo didn't waste no time and started kissing back " huh" mikan gasped ate the scene she saw her boyfriend making out with another girl and to make matters worse the other girl was Luna

"mikan!" kyo said in a guilty tone as he watched mikan's hazel eyes tear up then she ran away 'mikan wait I can explain!' shouted kyo but she couldn't hear him because of the loud music mikan ran and she ran until she found a secluded room to cry in but little did she know natsume was hanging out in that room

"_I cant believe kyo did that to me I thought he loved me"_ thought mikan as she barged into the room where she saw natsume 'natsume what are you doing here" asked mikan as tears streamed down her face "oi polka why are you crying ' asked natsume but he was really thinking how he was going to kill kyo "its nothing really' mikan lied as she sat down on the floor but natsume knew she was lying she wasn't a great lier

'im not joking polka what's wrong" asked natsume as he stood up and walked towards mikan and sat down next to her "f-fine i saw kyo kissing Luna or more actual making out with her" said mikan as more tears streamed down her face now natsume was really going to kill kyo all off a sudden mikan crashed on his chest crying her eyes out natsume didn't say anything instead he held onto her and rocked her back and forth

"look at me I'm getting your shirt wet" mikan said as she pushed herself back from natsume but instead of saying anything natsume moved forward and kissed mikan who had her eyes wide open in shock after a couple second she ajusted to the kiss and responed to him natsume stood up and picked mikan up were he took to the bed in the middle of the room were he laid her down on her back and continued kissing her he nibbled on her lips a little to asked for entrance and mikan granted him premisson he slipped his tung in side of her mouth were he tasted every inch of it

"hm strwaberrys' natsume thought as he continued frenching with mikan after that long kiss they separated and looked each other in the eye "mikan i love you" natsume said as he continued kissing her neck waiting for her answer 'natsume i love you too i always have" said mikan as they continued kissing forgetting about everything and everyone else.

* * *

><p>thankyou for reading and please review :)<p> 


End file.
